


Don't Tell Anyone

by Arlyshawk



Series: I Just Shoot Things [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlyshawk/pseuds/Arlyshawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Commander Tori Shepard gets a hold of some vodka, proceeds to get very drunk to the point where she doesn't recognize the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by radioactivechorus on Tumblr, the prompt being "Are you flirting with me?"
> 
> Palla: Quarian term for one's lifemate

Tori’s drunk.

Kal can see the somehow light of his life  (He’s still trying to figure out how he ended up liking crazy) sitting in Anderson’s apartment, slouched in front of the sofa, cradling a bottle of straight vodka. Moppet is asleep at her feet, snoring. Padding closer to Tori, he peeps over the couch at her.

“Tori, you.. all right?” Kal asks tentatively, watching as her emerald eyes turn up at him, bloodshot.

She smiles lopsidedly, “Kal, baby, when’d you get home?”

Stepping over the couch’s back so that he can sit on the cushion, he feels her head plop against his knee. He runs his fingers through her highlighted hair, the bright red alive like fire in the light from the city streaming through the big, open windows. His voice is calm, “I’ve been home for an hour.”

Tori giggles, _giggles_ , like some little schoolgirl. She knocks back a big gulp of vodka - he hopes that not the dextro-vodka that Tali left here - and then giggles again.  Her cheeks turn pink, like the roses he’s seen in Karlene’s office, it’s a bright, vibrant pink. She blinks and confusion scribbles itself on her face.

“I married such a handsome quarian,” She’s looking at him with giant moon eyes. He can’t help but think that she’s rather cute this way, considering how.. affectionate she gets when completely and utterly ripped. “He’s an Admiral, ya know.”

He chuckles. She’s forgotten who he is.. He’s seen Tori mildly drunk and that doesn’t quell the anger that boils in her. This? He’s sure she’s been here for a good few hours, drinking.

“Ya don’t say.”

Her fingers rub his knee, “He’s a hot piece of alien, let me tell you.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

She giggles and startles Moppet, “Maybe.”

“C'mon, let’s get you away from that and into bed, paella.”

Her arms go about his neck before he can register that she’s _climbing_ him like a tree so she can put a sloppy kiss on the side of his helmet. She hushes him before he can say anything, “Don’t tell my Kal, okay?”


End file.
